


talking to the moon

by loverjae



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverjae/pseuds/loverjae
Summary: But when night fell and he closed his eyes, Hokuto could fool himself into believing that Taiga was still there. He could imagine the older boy’s warmth beside him as he lay in bed, warm breath fanning across his collarbone as the blond lay his head on his chest, lithe fingers intertwined with his own. It was almost as if he never left in the first place.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	talking to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> play while reading! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GW_7c2guJA

Knees hugged close to his chest, Hokuto shuddered as let out a deep breath.

His room was dark save for the light leaking in from the crack underneath his door. Pin drop silence filled the air, but it was ironic how loud it was at the same time, the static noise bouncing off the walls around him.

Hokuto looked out the floor length window, curtains pulled to the side. From here, he could see the whole of Tokyo. He stared at the skyscrapers and passing cars, their lights shining bright against the pitch black background of the night. They dotted the skies and streets and reminded of Hokuto of stardust sprinkled across the galaxies above. The boy thought about how each light that shone had a story. The pair of headlights driving across the bridge was someone driving home after a bad day at work; the lone room that was lit up in the office building across the road was an intern struggling to finish the load of paperwork left on his table.

Each light was someone was fighting their own battles, in some way or another.

He wondered if one of those lights was Taiga.

Taiga. It’s been so long since he saw the older boy. At least a year had to have passed since that night, when Taiga decided for the both of them that it was better for them to separate. He hasn’t seen or heard from the older since then, but not a single night has gone by without Hokuto thinking about him. He wondered if the blond was eating well, or if he was coping with work. He wondered if he still played that song on the piano every Sunday morning, the one about talking to the moon.

Hokuto thought about the piano sitting in his own living room, the way it had been left untouched now that Taiga wasn’t there to run his fingertips across the ivory keys.

He closed his eyes and he found himself waking up in his room, sheets still warm from the body heat that had radiated from Taiga overnight. The faint sound of keys leaked into his bedroom, followed by a beautiful voice softly singing the familiar words. Hokuto stretched his arms out while standing up, before opening the door that was muffling the angelic sound. Slowly, he made his way to the living room. He gazed at Taiga’s figure from behind, blond hair spiking up at random spots.

_At night when the stars light up my room,_

_I sit by myself._

The younger boy walked up to the piano bench before running his fingers through the blond mess, combing and smoothing out Taiga’s bed hair. The older boy let out a hum of content, before lifting his fingers off the keys and leaning into Hokuto’s touch.

“Hey there. Why’d you stop?” Hokuto whispered, morning voice scratchy as he leaned down to press a kiss to the older boy’s temple.

“Says the one who distracted me.” Taiga giggled while pulling at the younger’s arm, making him slide in the space he had made beside him. He rested his head on Hokuto’s shoulder, the younger boy wrapping an arm around the older’s shoulder. “Play it again. I wanna hear,” Hokuto mumbled into the blond tufts of hair, deeply breathing the scent in. “You’ve heard it a million times, Hokuto,” Taiga whined, but obliged anyways as he pushed himself upright and took in a breath as he started the song from the beginning again.

Within a second, Hokuto blinked his eyes open and everything was gone. He was still in his room, it was still nighttime, _Taiga was still gone_.

Hokuto dreaded being awake because every waking moment he was reminded of how Taiga wasn’t by his side. He couldn’t reach out his hand to lace around the blond’s long, slender fingers. He couldn’t bury his head in the nape of Taiga’s neck or inhale his citrus-tinged scent. He couldn’t wrap his arms around the boy’s slender waist, pulling him close against his own body before stealing his lips in a kiss. All those things he could no longer do because Taiga wasn’t his to hold anymore.

But when night fell and he closed his eyes, Hokuto could fool himself into believing that Taiga was still there. He could imagine the older boy’s warmth beside him as he lay in bed, warm breath fanning across his collarbone as the blond lay his head on his chest, lithe fingers intertwined with his own. It was almost as if he never left in the first place.

At night, Taiga was his again.

Crazy, he was fully aware, but it was the only thing that kept him sane. When he closed his eyes, his heart yelled, screamed for Taiga to come back. It yearned for his gentle touch that could erase any hurt with a single kiss. With Taiga by his side, Hokuto could walk through hell and back, climb any mountain and swim any ocean because all the pain would disappear the moment Taiga enveloped him in a tight hold, reassuring him that everything would be okay in that melodic voice. But what did he have left, now that the older was no longer next to him? He was barely surviving, not living. Even breathing hurt. Because he’d pass by the park on the way to work, and he’d see the bench where they used to sit together at night, talking about anything and everything underneath the stars. He’d go to their favourite cafe and accidentally get two drinks, his tongue reciting the familiar order that he had memorised by heart. He saw traces of the boy in everything he did, mocking him, blatantly reminding him that he had lost the best thing he ever had.

Was it this hard for Taiga too? Was he out there wishing the same? Hokuto could only hope so whenever he whispered Taiga’s name while staring at the moon. No matter how far apart they were, they were both still underneath the same sky, both still saw the same moon each night.

_It’s getting colder recently. Are you dressing properly?_

_How’s work going these days? Rest well so you don’t fall sick._

_Today I had grilled chicken with tomatoes. I missed cooking it for you._

_I miss you, Taiga._

The words flowed so effortlessly from Hokuto’s lips, it seemed almost as if he was really talking to the blond. But in reality, he was all alone, the words directed at the moon above him, casting a glow on the city below.   
  
Hokuto prayed his words would reach Taiga somehow, and he prayed Taiga was talking to him too.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! I'm finally back after my finals! good thing is that I'm free to write until school starts again next year, but the bad news is that I lost all my writing stamina :c it was hard to push out the 1k words for this, so this is just a short one until I get back into the groove of writing + this wasn't proof read at all... might redo this piece after I get better!
> 
> hope you can enjoy it anyways :-( would really appreciate any feedback!


End file.
